


this little family of ours

by hyucksdream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dad!Adam, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Fluffy, M/M, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, dad!ronan, lots of fluff, opal - Freeform, opal goes to school, opal is a cutie, post-trk, pynch - Freeform, they deal with a homophobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: By the time they got to the school, there was ten minutes until the bell rang, but the parking lot was already full of other anxious parents waiting to pick up their little angels.The morning had been a mess. Opal couldn't find her favorite dress so she made Adam search for it, and Ronan was out doing early farm work, unaware of the mess inside. Once Opal had gotten dressed, they were almost late, so Opal had grabbed some toast, Adam grabbed his coffee and Ronan, and they were off, making it to the school just minutes short of being late."I can't believe Opal's going to school now," Ronan said, fingers drumming on the steering wheel."She's gonna learn so much. I bet she'll love school," Adam said affectionately.(or, the one where ronan and adam are great parents to opal who have to deal with unnecessary shit.) (based on the prompt "i don't need a hero, i need a husband")





	this little family of ours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! i had a different fic i was writing, then I saw the prompt and couldn't help myself and basically word-vomited this! i'd love comments, whether they're feedback or thoughts, comment whatever! find me on twitter @stromberguitar and wattpad @fivesaucelosers .

"Ready to go, Adam?" Ronan asked from outside. 

"Coming!" Adam called back as he hopped on one foot while trying to put his shoe on his other foot. 

Adam and Ronan were going to pick up Opal from her first day of school. Opal had finally decided to wear her shoes, so Ronan had agreed to let her go to school. 

Now, Adam ran out the door and met Ronan, who was leaning against the BMW, staring down at his phone. Ronan had never been good at texting, but during Adam's time at college, Ronan had suddenly become amazing at texting back. Now, he still hated to call people, but he was good at using his phone and sometimes enjoyed it. 

"Alright, let's go, Lynch," Adam said, prying Ronan's focus away from his phone. 

"Fucking finally. I probably aged a couple years waiting for you, Parrish," Ronan said as he sat in the driver's seat. 

"Shut the hell up and drive, Ronan. I don't wanna be late," Adam said and buckled himself in. 

"Says the one that kept me waiting," Ronan teased, but started the car. 

By the time they got to the school, there was ten minutes until the bell rang, but the parking lot was already full of other anxious parents waiting to pick up their little angels. 

The morning had been a mess. Opal couldn't find her favorite dress so she made Adam search for it, and Ronan was out doing early farm work, unaware of the mess inside. Once Opal had gotten dressed, they were almost late, so Opal had grabbed some toast, Adam grabbed his coffee and Ronan, and they were off, making it to the school just minutes short of being late. 

"I can't believe Opal's going to school now," Ronan said, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. 

"She's gonna learn so much. I bet she'll love school," Adam said affectionately. 

"You're so sappy," Ronan said but there was still a smile on his face as he looked at Adam. 

Adam leaned over and kissed Ronan, sending chills down Ronan's back. Ronan still failed to act composed when Adam kissed him. 

Once Adam pulled back and they were both breathless, they heard a yell from outside the car. 

"I hope you faggots don't have a child in that school building! They deserve to be raised with a mother and father," someone yelled. 

Adam and Ronan both turned towards the voice. It was an man, probably an older brother or dad to one of the kids. Ronan immediately tensed up, viewing the other man as an opponent. Ronan's face turned stony and there was an stark change from the man who was joking a couple seconds ago. Adam, on the other hand grabbed Ronan's hand in an attempt to calm him down. He was tense as well, but only because he didn't want Ronan to engage in a fight outside of the school where their child was educated. 

"Ro, it's okay," Adam said quietly, but it wasn't weak. 

"Fucking faggots! I should call DCFS on your asses. No child should have to be raised in an environment where they are introduced to bad influences at such a young age," the guy yelled and without so much as a glance towards the man, Ronan unbuckled his seat belt and stormed towards the man. 

Adam cursed and followed him quickly. The last thing they needed was DCFS on their backs because Ronan had punched a homophobic piece of shit. 

Ronan had stalked up to the man and was talking to him quietly, though it wasn't polite or gentle at all. He was tall, though Ronan was taller. He looked like a preppy frat boy, which Adam had met plenty of. He almost never had positive experiences with them. 

"I don't want my little brother to go to school with a kid who has faggots for parents. He doesn't need any homo in him," he was saying loudly. 

"Fuck you. I don't see a point in arguing with you, you ignorant piece of shit. So this is what I'm gonna say. Since you have nothing in your brain, I'll make this simple," Ronan said and Adam inhaled, waiting for the punch. 

It never came. 

"You are going to stay the hell away from my family. You aren't gonna say another word to me or Adam, ever, and you're gonna take your foot and shove it so far up your ass, you're gonna choke on it. Got it?" Ronan said with a devious smile, terrifyingly calm. It still shocked Adam that Ronan could be so different around different people but he loved it. 

The man nodded, obviously scared as his eyes flicked between Adam and Ronan repeatedly. 

Ronan turned and locked his hand into Adam's and they turned to go back to the BMW. 

"It's supposed to be Adam and Eve, you know, not Adam and Steve, or whatever your name is," Frat Boy said from behind them. 

Before Adam could protest, or even breathe, Ronan had pulled his hand away, stalked back, and Adam turned in time to see Ronan clocking the man in his eye. The man recoiled and Ronan hissed, grabbing his wrist. Adam rushed to his side and did something Ronan didn't expect. "Your brother deserves someone better. I hope you can educate yourself," Adam said, voice full of disdain. 

Frat Boy stood up and cradled his eye, backing away rapidly. He turned and ran, not bothering to look back at where Ronan and Adam stood. 

"Shit, Ronan, your wrist," Adam said, gently holding Ronan's hand. 

"Ouch," he hissed and shut his eyes. 

Ronan's wrist was discolored, and his ring and pinky fingers were turning purple and swelling. 

"I thought you knew how to punch," Adam teased lightly, trying to ease Ronan's pain. 

"I'm out of practice. I haven't punched anyone in a while, courtesy of my lovely husband who stops me," Ronan said, eyes still shut tightly, but there was a smile playing at his lips. 

"I don't need a hero, I need a husband. One who isn't going around punching people in front of elementary schools," Adam said and gently kissed Ronan's fingers. 

"I can be both," Ronan said with a small smile. 

"We need to put some ice on this," Adam stated, examining Ronan's hand carefully. 

Suddenly, the bell rang and it caused both Ronan and Adam to jump, and Ronan winced. 

"Do you think you can come inside to get Opal?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ronan said, but as soon as he put his wrist down, pain shot up his arm. He tried not to make a face, but Adam knew him well enough to know when he was in pain. 

"Okay, you'll wait out here. Be back soon," Adam said and kissed Ronan on the lips. 

Adam disappeared in the large sea of parents and students, and Ronan watched him go while he nursed his wrist. 

Ronan had placed his wrist at the wrong angle when he went to punch Frat Boy, his wrist was angled in too much instead of straight. 

"Kerah!" Opal screeched and threw herself into Ronan's arms. Ronan's left arm came up immediately to encircle Opal, and his right stayed up and away so it didn't get further damaged. 

"How was your day at school?" he asked, suddenly feeling very loving towards Opal. 

"Good! We learned so much, and I got to color! With markers and crayons and colored pencils! I learned math too! Now I'm smarter than you, Adam!" she gushed, a wide smile on her face. 

"What did you learn?" Adam asked once he had buckled Opal in and replaced Ronan in the driver's seat. 

"We learned about bullying! If I see anyone getting hurt or being called names, I have to tell the teacher," Opal recited obediently. 

"Oh, really?" Ronan asked, small smile playing at his lips. 

"Yeah! Wait, what's wrong with your hand?" she asked, face dropping. "You have to go to the doctor!"

"It's fine, Opal," Ronan said, reassuring Opal who had a frown on her small face. 

"You know, Ronan met a bully himself today," Adam told Opal, whose face became the epitome of shock. 

"What? Did you tell the teacher?" Opal asked, eyes wide with wonder. 

Ronan grimaced but looked at Opal, "Actually, your daddy took care of it himself, but now my wrist hurts."

"Good job, Daddy!" Opal yelled and then quietly, "Can we get ice cream?"

Adam sighed but nodded, smiling as Opal erupted in a blast of cheers and giggles. 

"You know what else happened, Dad?" she asked Adam. 

"What, sweetheart?" 

"After recess, my teacher looked at my desk, and she found all the sticks I was collecting! Then she told me not to bring anymore sticks inside," Opal said with a pout. 

"That's alright, honey. It's better if the sticks stay outside," Adam told her. 

As Adam pulled into the ice cream shop, Opal started cheering and Ronan was staring at his family with love and Adam was trying to park between two giant cars. 

When the lady behind the counter heard Ronan ask for ice, gesturing to his hand, the lady's face changed, into fear, most likely, which earned a snort from Adam and a wicked smile from Ronan. 

Once they had gotten their ice cream, Coffee flavored for Ronan, Vanilla with chocolate syrup for Adam, and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, with sprinkles, hot fudge, and gummy bears for Opal, they found a table outside and ate their ice cream happily. 

"I'm glad you beat the bully, Daddy," Opal said, mouth covered in fudge and sprinkles. Adam laughed and agreed, which left Ronan looking passively at the both of them. 

He was happy too, and he wasn't afraid to show it. 

"I'm glad too, kid," Ronan said, planting a kiss on Opal's forehead.


End file.
